The present invention relates to a tool for enhancement of artificial fishing lures, and more particularly to a tool for injection of bait into artificial fishing lures.
Modern anglers generally have three categories of lures to choose from: live bait, prepared bait or attractant, and artificial lures. The choice of lures can depend on various factors and personal preference. Live bait is generally considered to be the most effective because of its natural texture, odor, and color. Typically, live bait includes worms, minnows, crickets, frogs, insects, shrimp, and leeches. However, live bait must be available and must be kept fresh. In addition, live bait must be replenished often.
Artificial lures come in a dizzying variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and strategies, which can generally be categorized as: jigs, spinners, spoons, plugs, spinerbaits, flies, and soft plastic baits. Generally, artificial lures are made to imitate prey characteristics, but can include any characteristic that attracts fish. Artificial lures can be stored almost indefinitely and can be used repeatedly. However, artificial lures are generally regarded as less attractive to fish than live bait.
Prepared bait is available commercially or can be prepared by the angler. Typically, prepared bait is made from a soft material, such as dough, and contains attractants, such as scent, flavoring, or color. In use, the angler places or molds the prepared bait onto a hook. However, many anglers find it difficult to keep prepared bait on the hook for very long. For example, the prepared bait can fall off the hook during casting or a fish can eat the bait without attaching to the hook.
Therefore, an apparatus and method to combine the advantages of artificial lures and prepared bait is needed.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.